Sky Garden
Sky Garden is the second track of the Lightning Cup in Mario Kart: Super Circuit and the third track of the Lightning Cup in Mario Kart DS. The staff ghost setup is Daisy in the Power Flower. Layout ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit The track is in the sky and is cloud-themed. On the sides of the tracks are tan-colored clouds which slow down the kart and may save one from falling off. Some jump pads can be seen here, and one of them allows players to pick up an Item Box. Vines are shown growing from underneath. The vines do not affect the racer but stop them as if they ran into a wall. These can be avoided as they are only at the edges of the course. There are many shortcuts here by cutting through clouds from ramps but are only possible by using one or two Mushrooms. You can still try them, but good luck making the jump. The one with the most impact is to use a Mushroom when going on the first small ramp which can save up to seven seconds of time. Mario Kart DS This track returns in ''Mario Kart DS. The ultra shortcut is still there but must be placed after the ramp and not on the ramp. Mission 6-5 takes place here. Peach has to pass through 8 gates in order. Gallery SkyGardenSS.PNG|Toad racing through Sky Garden in Mario Kart: Super Circuit. SkyGardenDS.png|Toad racing through Sky Garden in Mario Kart DS. DS GBA Sky Garden.png|The track, as it is seen in Mario Kart DS. GBA Sky Garden.png|The map of the course in Mario Kart: Super Circuit. Trivia! *The track's theme has a major oddity; it is one tone too high out of key, for the track it covers. It brings a displeasing sense of depression, nostalgia and sadness while on a very clear, brilliant and supposedly pleasant sky track. A correction can be made by modifying the key of the theme one tone down in a third-party software. This was fixed in Mario Kart DS. *This track is one of the rare Super Circuit tracks which is able to be shrunk in order to fit in the SNES limitations. Other tracks are usually using twice the maximum space for a Super Mario Kart track, while some others (like Ribbon Road or Rainbow Road) use the maximum SMK space, squared. *This track appears in the Lightning Cup twice, once in Super Circuit and then again in DS, being the only course in the Mario Kart series to appear in the same cup twice. *In Mario Kart DS, instead of taking the whole turn, you can cut across on a few platforms with a mushroom. Although, you can still use no mushrooms and hop over the tiny gaps. This route without a mushroom is surprisingly faster than following the original path. *The Japanese name of Cloudtop Cruise is the same as this track. de:Wolkenpiste Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit tracks Category:Mario Kart DS tracks Category:Lightning Cup tracks Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Retro tracks